


A Happy Targaryen Christmas

by orphan_account, TheTargaryenHarlot



Series: Targaryen Family Fluff [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Vacation, Did I mention fluff?, Don’t have to read part 1 to enjoy this story, F/M, Fluff, Jon likes to keep Dany Bred, Santa Claus in Coming to Town, What I want for Christmas, but might make a little more sense, targcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTargaryenHarlot/pseuds/TheTargaryenHarlot
Summary: Jon, Dany and their seven little Targlings spend Christmas in Winterfell with the Starks.Basically - Pure fluffy Christmas fun.*Do not have to read Part 1 to enjoy this fluffy holiday fun*
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Davos Seaworth/Marya Seaworth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Targaryen Family Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562383
Comments: 35
Kudos: 227





	A Happy Targaryen Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! Merry Christmas!
> 
> I am posting this on behalf of my 2 friends, cmyatt01 and TheTargaryenHarlot! They did all the work and I can only claim my contribution as an editor LOL.
> 
> Anyhoo, happy Christmas to you all and hope you enjoy! <3 
> 
> -chin

### 

* * *

Christmas had always been the most wonderful time of the year in Jon’s opinion. As a young boy, growing up in Winterfell with his Uncle Ned, Aunt Cat and five cousins, Christmas was always the most festive time of the year. He and Robb would help his Uncle hang the lights on the house, and after a day of hard work, they came in and were given mugs of hot cocoa to sip as they warmed up by the roaring fire. Aunt Cat would play Christmas carols on the piano, and he and his cousins would sing along with her. Every Christmas Eve, before bed, Uncle Ned would read the _Night Before Christmas_ to them.

But Jon's favorite part about Christmas was writing a letter to Santa, asking for one special thing – Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat always made sure Santa brought this one special gift. It was a tradition he came to love so much, he and Dany continued it with their children.

Dany also brought several traditions from her family to theirs. She loved decorating the interior of their house with pinecones and evergreen garlands as well as trimming the tree with peppermint candy canes and popcorn streamers. Every holiday season, she would spend hours in the kitchen, baking dozens and dozens of cookies and making gingerbread houses with the children.

Yes. There were no doubts about it. Christmas was definitely Jon and Dany's favorite time of the year.

Jon was especially excited for this year because they would be spending Christmas at Winterfell with the Starks this year. Growing up in the southern state of Dragonstone, his children had never actually seen or touched snow... the father of seven could not wait to take his children to Winterfell’s Godswood, the same Godswood where he married their mother and built a snowman as a commemoration. Because they were going away for Christmas, Jon and Dany decided to have their children write their letters to Santa the Monday after Thanksgiving. That way they could ensure their one special gift would be under the tree when they woke up on Christmas morning.

It had been a busy day at the jewelry shop and Jon was looking forward to hearing the children read their letters to Santa after evening dinner. When he walked through the door of their house that evening, his nose was assaulted by the smell of garlic bread and tomato sauce, as well as cinnamon and sugar cookies.

After hanging his black peacoat on the hook by the door, he made his way to the kitchen, smiling to himself all the while, enjoying the content feel of stepping inside his warm home after a long day. When he arrived, their youngest set of twins, six-month old Aerys and Rhaella, were sitting in their highchairs, cooing and clapping as their mother pulled a lasagna out of the oven.

Drool dripped down the sides of their mouths adorably, fists clammed between their lips as they watched their mother with big, purple, infantile curiosity. Aerys had a nasty little habit of forcing his spit-soaked hand into his sister’s mouth. Rhaella had an even nastier habit of happily accepting her twin’s saliva-dripping hand with a goofy smile. 

Their other set of twins, Rhaegar and Viserys, were setting the dinner table and little Lya and Eddie were coloring at the kitchen counter.

“Daddy!” Lyanna exclaimed loudly, hopping down off her stool and running over to her father. “I’m so happy you’re home! I wrote a letter to Santa all by myself!”

“You did? Good girl!” Jon’s lips curved into a fond smile as he scooped his girl into his arms, peppering kisses to her neck and cheeks before rubbing his nose with hers, grey meeting grey. “I cannot wait to hear what you asked for!”

“I write letter too!” Eddie stated as he pulled on Jon’s pants leg to get his attention, pouting.

“You did?” Jon replied, still smiling as he set Lyanna down, knelt down before his blond-haired boy and hugged him, tickling his tummy and sides, small tears gathering at corner of those beautiful purple eyes he inherited from his mother. “I’m sure Santa will be so happy to get your letter!”

“Aerys and Rhaella did not write letters. They tried to eat the crayons, so Mommy just gave them teething rings.” Lyanna stated matter-of-factly.

“Is that so?” Jon chuckled as he stood.

“Alright, you four, go wash up for dinner.” Dany stated as she came over and wrapped her arms around Jon. “Vis, Rhae - make sure to get the dirt out from under your fingernails.”

“Yes, mama!” the four little voices said simultaneously before they hurried down the hall to the bathroom.

“Where is Lyarra?” Jon asked as he returned his wife’s embrace and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“She went straight to her room after she got off the school bus.” Breaking off the embrace, she went back to tending to her casserole. “She said she had homework.”

“That’s odd.” Jon frowned, concerned, a quirked brow touching his hairline. “Normally she does her homework in here while you cook.”

Dany shrugged. “I know, but Aerys and Rhaella were being fussy and Eddie and Lya got excited about their letters to Santa. She said she needed to read her book and would come down if she needed help… Why don’t you run upstairs and let her know dinner is ready?”

He nodded, pressing another kiss to his wife’s cheek before heading up the stairs. When Jon arrived at his daughter’s door, he heard sniffling. His heart immediately began to beat faster.

“Lyarra?” He called out softly as he opened the door and walked into the room.

“Daddy, you’re home early.” she stated as she quickly wiped her face and smiled weakly. It was clear to Jon she was trying to hide her tears, eyes red-rimmed and puffy still. A painful pang hit him in the chest, heart seizing a little at seeing his daughter’s splotchy face. He wondered what caused Lyarra to come down with such a sad cloud hanging over her head. His strong-willed daughter was not one to cry so quickly.

The last time he remembered her crying was about six months ago, when he and Dany informed her of the results of his DNA test. She had been so fearful that he and Dany were going to get divorced because they found out they shared blood - that her mother was in fact her father’s aunt. Her fearful tears had turned to tears of joy after they informed her they were not divorcing, but were changing their last name from Stark to Targaryen.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” he inquired softly as he sat down on the bed next to his blonde daughter, pulling her to his chest and drawing soothing circles over her back with his hand. “Why are you crying, sweetling?”

“It’s nothing.” Her reply was muffled as she returned his embrace, face buried in his chest. Every time she’d get upset, the first thing Lyarra would do was plant her face straight in either Dany’s bosom or his chest, a clear sign that she didn’t want to talk about what got her so riled up.

“Darling, it has to be something. Did someone hurt your feelings today?” Jon was fearful that one of Cersei Baratheon’s sons Joffrey had started teasing Lyarra again about being a product of incest. That hypocritical little brat had no right to even open his wormy little lips. It was rumored that he himself was the child of Cersei and her twin brother, Jaime. Robert was almost close to demanding a paternity test to determine whether his kids were actually his before he died in a sudden car crash. The whole ordeal smelled like dirty business.

Jon pressed on, grabbing his girl’s face gently and making her look up at him, thumbs caressing her cheeks. “Did someone say something about Mommy and I?”

Lyarra shook her head, dark eyes shining with unshed tears. “Oh no…no Daddy! No one has said anything about you and Mommy!”

“Then what is it?”

Lyarra then looked up at him with her big, glassy, grey eyes and inquired, “Daddy, is Santa Claus real?”

“What?” Jon breathed out. He was taken aback by his daughter’s question. “Of course he is real! Why would you think he isn’t?”

Lyarra went on to tell him how two older girls on the bus were making fun of her for writing a letter to Santa because Santa wasn’t real. When she had told them he was, several of the children on the bus began to laugh at her.

Jon consoled his daughter with a chuckle and a smile, pressing a kiss to her temple reassuringly He promised her Santa was in fact real. He told her as children grew, sometimes they stopped believing, but as long as she believed, Santa would continue to put a gift under the tree for her. He also told her not to tell her little brothers and sisters that someone told her Santa was not real. Their precious little hearts would break if they heard that all the magic coming with Christmas was all make-believe.

“Thank you, Daddy! You’re the best.” She exclaimed as she wrapped her father in a hug, planting a kiss to his bearded face.

“Anytime, sweetheart.” He replied and pressed a kiss to her forehead in return. “Now, get washed up. Dinner is ready.” 

He might have been smiling on the outside, but inside he was livid. His daughter was just eight years old. Why would anyone tell an eight year old child that Santa Claus was not real?

* * *

After dinner, Lyarra, Rhaegar and Viserys cleared the table and washed the dishes. Dany fed and put Aerys and Rhaella to bed while Jon gave Lyanna and Eddie a quick bath and put their Christmas pajamas on. Once everyone was done with their chores, the children gathered around the table with their letters to Santa in hand. Jon grabbed seven plastic cups and Dany brought out a plate of homemade iced sugar cookies and a gallon of milk.

As soon as everyone had a cookie and cup of milk, Jon smiled at his family. “As you all know, this year, we will be celebrating Christmas with Pop-Pop Ned and Nanny Cat in Winterfell.” The children cheered with glee. Once they settled, he continued. “Therefore, it’s important we get your letters to Santa early this year so he has time to make sure your gifts are delivered there instead of here.” Jon smiled at his son. “Eddie, why don’t you go first?”

His sweet chubby-cheeked toddler proudly held up a picture he had drawn. “I want a puppy!”

Jon and his wife shared a knowing look before Dany turned her attention to their sweet three year old. “A puppy?” Dany asked, unsure, lips curved into a troubled smile.

Eddie nodded in confirmation, “Yeah! Puppy!”

“Like a stuffed plush puppy?”

“No!” Eddie shook his head. “A real puppy! A puppy that will bark and play ball wid me and gib me kisses!”

“I want a puppy too!” Lyanna called. “Eddie and I can share the puppy.”

Dany and Jon shared another look, a little bemused, smiles gracing their faces no more. He knew they would be discussing this tonight after putting the children to bed. He also knew he needed to tell her about the conversation he had with Lyarra before dinner.

“Is that what your wrote in your letter?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Lyanna stated proudly as she nodded her head. She then went on to read her letter out loud to the family.

“Well, Momma and I will have to talk to Santa, my little loves…But I’m not sure if Santa can bring a puppy to Pop-”

“Daddy, Santa can bring a puppy to Winterfell!” Lyanna exclaimed, cutting off her father.

“That’s true sweetie, but, driving with a puppy in the car for two days could be pretty uncomfortable,” Dany replied. “Puppies are loud and bark and have to pee and poop every few hours.”

“Mamma, we can walk the puppy when you and Daddy stop to change Aree's and Ella’s diaper?.”

“If Santa brings them a puppy, I’ll help take care of it,” Lyarra called from where she sat on the other side of the table. “I was going to ask Santa for a dog as well.”

After Lyarra’s declaration, Jon knew that he and Dany would have to begin the search for a four legged companion for their children, whose young and determined faces looked strong enough to break steal. Jon knew what a united front of his children could accomplish. Dany and he were by no means indulgent, but at the same time, the kids knew that they could get away with what they wanted if they tore down heaven and uprooted hell from their places long enough.

Truth be told, Jon actually liked this idea; he had always wanted a dog, but as their family grew, the less and less they thought about adding a dog to their household.

Before Jon could open his mouth, Rhaegar shot up his hand.

“Can I go next?” Rhaegar inquired as he placed his glass of milk down on the table and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his pajamas.

All of his kids had quite ambitious wishes, Jon pondered as he scratched his head.

But...it was Christmas, after all.

And wasn’t Christmas the time to grant wishes?

* * *

It was finally Christmas Day and Jon felt like a ten-year old boy again as he stopped his van before the Stark residence, a sprawling house where he grew up getting lost in all the rooms and halls of the place. It was a beautiful building set on a private piece of land, trimmed grass, a pond and woods around it, the picturesque image of a wealthy family owning an old estate. The Stark mansion had a nostalgic air to it, a mixture between Victorian and Gothic style, and worth a pretty penny.

“Look, Daddy! It’s Pop-Pop Ned!” Lyarra pointed out, grinning, a finger tapping the window hard as she rocked in her place like a bouncing ball. Lyanna beside her started shimmying in her seat impatiently, infected by her sister’s enthusiasm, and soon enough, the entire car was a chorus of laughing and wailing children stung by the gleqe bug. By the Gods, while he loved his kids dearly, they would give him grey hairs sooner than later. Dany rolled her eyes from the seat next to him, already formulating a gentle reproach to try and settle her children before they could start wreaking havoc in their excitement.

“Alright kids, calm down, I’m sure Nanny Cat will have chocolate chip cookies and warm milk ready! Vis, stop pulling your brother’s cheek! No, Lyarra, you can’t, first you need to help your siblings with their bags, then you can go search for Cousin Maris and play with her! Eddie! No! Spit it out! You’re not supposed to eat that! Rhae! What did Mommy tell you? Good boys wait till they reach their potty! We’re almost there!”

Like a storm, his kids poured out of the van loudly, screaming like banshees as they ran up to meet Ned and Catelyn. Dany was still busy with Aerys and Rhaella, putting on their woollen mittens and caps and wrapping them up in thick scarves before hoisting them into their Maxicosi. Jon took Rhaella while Dany carried Aerys up on her arm, helping his wife in putting them into their respective stroller.

“That’s quite the pack you’ve brought, Jon.” Ned chuckled, clapping him on the back with a solid hand. “I thought Cat had a way with bringing children to the world, but you and your wife shot us out of the park. By a mile. Seven children, huh? I’m jealous, and at the same time, I’m not.”

“I’ve done most of the legwork, Uncle Ned.” Dany said smugly as she broke off her embrace from Cat, turning to greet Ned instead. She gave Jon a side-eye. “Jon didn’t have to carry them for nine months, but he sure likes to boast about them as if he _did._ ”

“Ned wasn’t much different. He always made it sound like a sport, getting me pregnant and saying he’d like a whole soccer team. He knows better now.” Aunt Catelyn quipped. They shared a short laugh and more pleasantries as they hauled the luggage inside.

“How’re Davos and Marya? Did he say they’d come to Winterfell this Christmas yet or not?” Jon asked after he and Ned finished parking the van inside the garage. Stepping out and slinging the last bags over their shoulders they made their way back to the front house. Before they reached the door, it opened and a man stood there grinning up at them.

“You think I’d miss out on my girl and her kids, Jon? Or miss the chance to play Santa to my grandkids? Not a snowball chance in hell, boy.” A new voice joined, Davos leaning against the doorframe. A fount of joy opened up in Jon at the sight of his wife’s adoptive father, smiling broadly as Jon went to clasp his hand firmly..

It’d been almost six months since he last saw Davos, what with work, the kids, more work and a lot of other affairs obstructing him from seeing the man and woman who welcomed him so readily in their lives. Davos was like a second father to him. Dany once told him that when, not if, _when,_ they’d get another boy, he’d surely be named Davy. It was only fair. They already had Eddie named after his father figure, it’d stand to reason that another would be named after Dany’s.

Davos returned the handshake wholeheartedly, laughing as he clasped his shoulder with the other. “Your kids are right proper rascals, lad. Rhaegar almost knocked me off my feet when he came to wrap his arms around my waist. Boy almost hoisted me off the ground! What do you feed those kids?”

Jon nodded fondly. “Dany is our food wizard. She’s addicted to watching cooking programs whenever she’s not busy. She, Marya and Aunt Cat will turn the kitchen into their personal domain. They would make Gordon Ramsey proud.”

“I can’t wait to see their combined efforts!” Davos laughed. Ned nodded alongside him, both older men looking forward to a fat belly this coming Christmas.

If Jon was honest, he was also partial for turning his body into a dad bod for just a few days. He was going to eat himself full till he’d collapse.

* * *

Truth be told, the entire Christmas dinner went off just like Jon had suspected; a boisterous affair involving lots of turkey swimming in gravy, red and white wine flowing, a hundred other dishes decorating the elongated table, and a truck load of desserts that left his kids a moaning mess. And his wife too, the sweet tooth she is.

Robb came the next day with his wife Margaery, their three kids, Maris, Torrhen and Alaric immediately tackling Jon’s kids in a playful fit of frolicking outside in the snow. Arya and her boyfriend Edric Dayne sadly couldn’t make it, their schedules in Braavos not permitting them to fly down to Winterfell, but they called them over Facetime and wished them all a merry Christmas.

Bran, Sansa and Rickon did come with their significant others. Jon remembered Domeric Bolton well enough, the quiet man with the pale eyes, but he couldn’t say the same about Meera Reed and Lyanna Mormont. Domeric was a peculiar guy. Not strange or anything, just not what he’d expect of his sister to settle down with. Meera and Lyanna, though, they fit Bran and Rickon like wedding bands.

Jon promised himself to make more of an effort to know what’s been going on in his siblings' lives. No longer wanting to assign blame to work and his own scattered mind for not being up to date with his family as much as he wanted to be.

It was after dinner now, the dull sound of dishes being washed and plates placed back in their cupboards filling the living room. Sansa and Domeric had just left, saying that they both had an early morning the next day. Bran and Meera were in the middle with saying goodbye to Ned. Rickon and Lyanna went upstairs to play their video games, not that much interested in being around ‘old people’. 

Jon settled on the couch, Rhaella and Aerys on either arm, rocking them back and forward as they suckled contently on their pacifiers. He listened carefully as Robb explained to him the details of this case he was working on while his wife was engaging Dany in a debate about baby milk brands.

Viserys and Rhaegar were busy playing a game of Uno underneath the Christmas tree. His twin boys were rather sore losers, so whenever one or the other lost a round, a big fuss would be made, involving a lot of stray cards flying everywhere. Eddie, Alaric and Torrhen were the quiet to their loudness, hands busy with Lego pieces, trying to build a fire station. His girls and Maris went outside again, busy in the lawn, _Do you wanna make a Snowman_ blaring through Dany’s phone on a nearby open windowsill. It was all so peaceful. Jon wished these kind of days could last for eternity.

The evening didn’t drag out much, but Jon could feel himself getting drowsy nonetheless. Big dinners and inner peace did that to him, after all. He was not ashamed to admit that he could fall face-first into a mattress and sleep like a log for the rest of the holidays, bones light and spine tingling with something delicious. Marya handed him a steamy mug full of black coffee, but even that didn’t prove to help with his sleepiness much.

“Okay, kids! Come inside now!” Dany called out through the window. “There’s some nice hot cocoa waiting here for you. Don’t let it get cold!”

“Where is Davos, actually?” Jon asked, standing up and putting his babies in their cribs, throwing a blanket over them. He noted the man’s absence quite suddenly. Davos was a man you would not easily miss, with his giant optimism and broad smile.

Robb smirked up at him. “He’s upstairs trying to fit into Uncle Rodrik’s old Santa Claus costume. Didn’t you pay attention when I whispered that to you? It’s time for Secret Santa!”

Oh damn it all… Jon completely forgot. His peaceful content night was going to end with a bang. The living room was about to become a warzone.

Maris, Lyarra and Lyanna raced inside the house, giggling as they rushed in. Jon returned from upstairs, having put Aerys and Rhaella in a room where all the clamor and laughing wouldn’t disturb the two sleeping babies.

“Daddy! We made Olaf in the lawn! Come look!” Lyarra took him by the hand and dragged him towards the open door, the cold winter winds grazing his cheeks. Sure enough, there was a large snowman in the front yard alongside the paved path.

Jon chuckled as he tightened his hold on his daughter’s hand, noticing the shoe stuck on its face. “A very striking resemblance, darling.”

“We couldn’t find a carrot, so we used one of Pop-Pop Ned’s old shoes as a nose. Orange shoes look like carrots anyway!”

“That they do.” He tucked on her hand. “Come on, baby. Let’s get back inside. Nanny Cat has baked us some nice apple pies. You’d like that alongside your hot cocoa, right?”

“Yes, please!” She bounced her feet in excitement, but suddenly stopped. “Daddy? Is Santa gonna come and give us presents tonight?”

In surprise, Jon almost bit his tongue, a choking sound escaping his mouth. “W-well, I’m sure Santa is currently on his way with his sleigh to deliver all kinds of presents to children on Christmas Eve.”

“But Daddy, I saw a large straw bag in the garage earlier. One that looks just like Santa’s!” His daughter gasped then. “You think he’s here already!?”

Jon grimaced a little to himself. Ned and Davos weren’t as careful as they thought they were. He had to salvage the situation quickly.

“That bag was once Grandpa Dadvos’...he wanted to...hide inside the bag and be taken away by Santa’s elves so he could meet him inside his factory and...tell him personally that he wanted a new fishing rod!”

“Really!? Did he meet Santa?” Lyarra’s eyes were gleaming with wonder.

Jon smiled wanly, which was probably more a grimace than anything else; he dug his own grave, he had to get himself out of it now. “No, munchkin, he didn’t. Santa didn’t fall for his trick.”

“Oh...” Lyarra’s handgrip slackened his, dejected.

“But...he did get that new fishing rod.” Jon quickly added. “Santa knows everything about good children. You’ve been good this year, right?”

“Very! I’ve been a very good girl this year!”

“Then you can expect a nice reward for your good behavior!”

They entered the living room, everyone already settled. Jon felt Lyarra squirm in his hold and released her hand so she could go sit down with Maris and Lyanna. Dany patted the spot next to her on the couch, Eddie bouncing on her knee. Jon took his place, slung over an arm around Dany and pecked her lips quickly, sharing a curt look of affection.

Aunt Cat and Uncle Ned came with big mugs of hot cocoa and slices of apple pie, indulging the children with treats until suddenly, they heard commotion come down the stairs.

Everyone went quiet.

“Who could that be?” Robb asked innocently, a tone to his voice, laughing with his eyes at everyone present.

And then, Davos appeared in a red Santa costume, complete with a white faux beard and a red hood with a furry little ball. “Ho! Ho! Ho!”

“SANTA!”

The children shot up and swarmed around Davos like bees over a pot of honey, hugging his legs and pawing at his coat. Davos only laughed off their attempts.

“Oh dear! Look at all these children!” Davos laughed, ruffling Rhaegar and Torrhen’s hair. Eddie slid down from Dany’s lap and toddled up until he was lifted by Davos, peals of laughter falling out of his lips as he grabbed fistfuls of Davos’ fur collar.

“I don’t know if I have enough presents for all of you!” The children gave a short chorus of sad ‘awwws’ before Davos laughed again. “Ho! Ho! Ho! Only joking! Of course I have enough presents for all of you!”

The straw bag was flung over his shoulders as Davos turned back and grabbed something out of the shadows. It looked quite weighty, and as Jon stood up to offer a hand, Davos shook his head and winked, telling him to sit back down.

Davos took a seat on a chair and one by one settled a child on his lap, patiently hearing them out and complimenting them proudly on how much of a good boy or girl they’ve been throughout the year. When every child had their turn, he patted the large straw bag and announced that it was time for presents.

The gifts were a combination of toys such as lightsabers for Rhaegar and Viserys, Baby Groot and Baby Yoda plushies for all the children, a new set of hair ribbons for the girls, marbles for Alaric and Torrhen and a _How To Train Your Dragon_ drinking bottle for Eddie. The children were marveling in their gifts, especially Alaric and Torrhen, who appraised their marbles and started trading with each other immediately.

* * *

As the noise simmered down, Davos clapped his hands and waved at the children for their attention, smiling underneath his beard. “I’ve heard from your papas and mamas that this year, you all have been especially good children. They’ve been very proud of you, and so, I have two final gifts for you all.”

Standing up, Davos disappeared into the hall, the children murmuring between each other giddily as they clutched their gifts. He reappeared with two red boxes.

“For your excellent behavior, this year, I’ll be generous and give you these little rascals. Promise to take good care of them, alright?“

Opening the boxes, Davos revealed two beautiful pups. The children roared excitedly as they watched how they squirmed in Davos’ arm, small whimpers and whines coming from the two fluff balls.

One of the pups was an albino, with ruby-red eyes and pure white fur while one had golden eyes and grey fur. Both pups were nursed in Davos’ arms, looking around rather adorably before they were settled on the ground for the children to awe at.

“Careful, kids. Don’t be too forward or you’ll scare the poor things!” Margaery advised as she came to sit down with the children and gently gave instructions on how to approach the little creatures. Maris and Torrhen immediately agreed on Grey Wind for the grey pup’s name. Grey Wind was a superhero from their favorite cartoon tv series.

“What shall we name ours?” Lyanna wondered as she enjoyed her turn with the white pup, scratching its ears as it happily sat in her lap, quiet as a mouse. Torrhen held the other one, stroking its back and rubbing its belly.

“What about Snow!” Viserys said with a raised hand.

“No! We should call it Ice!” Rhaegar countered.

“That’s the same thing, Rhae!” Lyarra frowned, shoving her brother.

“No, it’s not!” Rhaegar shouted, returning the favour.

The children began to fuss and argue loudly, all of them ignoring how the white pup jumped out of Lyanna’s lap and padded over to Eddie. It licked his face when it plopped into his lap and Eddie smiled toothly as he brought his hand to give the little creature a few gentle pats.

“Ghost!”

His bright-haired kids stared at Eddie, mouth agape before bursting out in giggles. Well, that was luckily settled with relative ease. Lyarra and Rhaegar could be hellions if their stubborness threatened to take over.

* * *

Tonight proved to be a very successful Christmas Eve. The children had only gleeful smiles to offer, mingling and showering the pups with enough love to even make the Grinch lose his teeth to diabetes. Jon soaked in their happiness, especially Lyarra’s, who almost lost her faith in Christmas. He was thoroughly pleased to see that faith restored.

The festivities died down just as the clock struck eleven. Robb and Marg gathered all the kids upstairs to tuck in, Davos and Ned having a final mug of coffee while Marya, Cat and Dany were occupied with the final bits of cleaning up.

Jon and Dany walked to their own rooms slowly, hand in hand, soft smiles shared between them. As they disrobed and dressed for the night after a quick shower, Jon and Dany settled beneath the sheets, his wife’s mane of silver hair sprawled over his chest, a finger wrapped around a lock of it while he caressed her back tenderly.

“Mmm...“ She moaned. “After such a tiring day, your hands on my back feel divine, Jon.”

“It has been quite a hectic day, I agree.” Jon could feel his eyes grow heavy, but before sleep could claim him, his wife suddenly writhed beside him.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” She exclaimed rather dramatically, sliding out of bed and giving him a good view her pretty arse and creamy legs, the sheer nightgown doing nothing to conceal her beautiful curves. If he had the energy, Jon was more than eager to have his wife in a tangled embrace writhing beneath him.

Dany started rummaging through her purse. “I forgot to give you your Christmas gift. How silly of me.”

Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen Seaworth was not a woman with a forgetful mind. Jon came up to lean his back on the headboard of their bed, reaching over to switch on the lamp on their nightstand. He watched his wife curiously as she swayed back to bed with a small gift.

Dany came back to bed and leaned into him, pressing the gift into his chest.

“I’m sure this will be a nice little present for you, darling.” She smiled mischievously.

With an eyebrow raised, Jon unwrapped the gift and was met with something he didn’t expect at all.

A pregnancy test.

“You want to get pregnant? Again?” Jon smiled, eyes hooded as he came to shift their positions, pulling his wife under him and bracing himself on his elbows after he placed the pregnancy test on the nightstand.

“I’m not opposed to the idea. You know how much it drives me mad with desire whenever I see you get big with our baby.”

Dany bucked her hip against his in a clear sign that she thought the same thing, making him groan at the friction between their pelvises. “Oh, I’m more than aware of that. But darling, you haven’t fully unwrapped your gift. Take a closer look.”

Confused, he took the pregnancy test back from the table and gave it a proper look. Then he realized that this pregnancy test had already been used.

The pink smiley face in the little window at the end of the stick told him as much.

For just a small moment, his brain short-circuited.

After a moment, he finally realized where Dany was getting at.

He never dove for a kiss as quick as he did now. He also never got rid of both his and Dany’s clothes as quick as he did now either.

The news of getting an eighth kid riled him up quite....vigorously.

This Christmas proved to be one hell of a ride and was definitely one that would fondly be remembered, for many years to come.


End file.
